The First Match
Chapter 7: At School Entrace: Nano, Alexis, Nanashi, Alice, Linda, Rin, Jane, Zoey and Helena were waitting until Lola comes back with Konan, and it had been 2 minutes and they didn't come. "Were back!" said Lola, holding Konan's hand. "Finally, what took you guys so long?" asked Nano. "Konan, was late, so I needed to wait for 1 minute to let her come, but when she came, the school yard was full with people running, walking, talking and it took a little time." said Lola. "Anyways, can please just head for the principle's office before it's to late." said Alexis. "Alexis is right we don't have that much time." said Nano. In The Principle's Office: Before the girls went inside, Nano said: "Ok Nanashi, you go in first, because your his daughter." "Ok." Nanashi knocked on the door, then opened it. "Oh, Nanashi, come in, honey." said the principle. Nanashi got in and th team followed her. "Oh yes, I forgot about the team conversation. So, did you find all 11 players?" asked the principle. "Well, don't ask me that question, because, I'm not the captain of the of the team." said Nanashi. "Then, who is the captain? Step forward." said the principle. Nano stepped forward, while the rest of the team stepped backward, exepted Nanashi and Nano. "I'm the captain." said Nano. "Oh really? I'm so sorry, I thought that my daughter was the captain, because she came and asked me with another friend of hers." said the principle. "It's ok." replied Nano. "Anyways, we are ready for the match, dad." said Nanashi. "Ok, go to the soccer field, and wait until your opponent comes, but it might take a while." said the principle. "It's ok, come on girls let's go!" said Nano, leaving the office. At The Soccer Field: "Who are we even against?" asked Nano. "Little Cute Girls." said Lola. "That's the name of the team?" asked Nano. "Yup, they're this girly team, but they are very good at playing soccer." answered Nanashi. "They sound like they won more than once." said Alice. "That's right and this is their 3rd match." replied Nanashi. "They won in their first match and they lost in their second." said Lola. "And, this is our first match." said Nano. "Yup, and there the are." said Konan, pointing at a pink, purple and red bus. The first one to get out of the bus, was the coach, then the captain of the team: Casey, then her team. The Match: Formation for The Dark Dragons: FW- Nano FW- Konan MF- Linda MF- Alice MF- Helena MF- Nanashi DF- Zoey DF- Rin DF- Lexi DF- Lola GK- Jane The match begun and Nano passes the ball to Konan. "I'll show you how do we play soccer!" said Casey. "Bring it on!" said Konan, running with the ball. "Cute Slide!" yelled Casey, sliding. "What the?!" said Konan. "You won't get pass me!" said Alice, "Water Waves! yelled Alice. Waves came and hit Casey. Alice took the ball. "Alice, pass it!" said Nano. Alice passed the ball to Nano. "Now, Dark Kick!" said Nano. "Flower Catch!" yelled Angela, who was the goalie. The shot was way stronger than Flower Catch, so it was a goal. "Yes! We got a point!" said Nano. "Violet!" yelled Angela. "Luna!" yelled Violet, kicking the ball to her. "The Great Light!" said Luna, kicking the ball. It was full with light, that everyone covered their eyes. Jane, who was the goalie, covered her eyes. "Ok, ok, you guys can open your eyes now, because it's a goal." said Violet. Everyone looked at the net, saw that the ball was on the ground. The looked up where's the goal machine, and there was a point for Little Cute Girls. "Sorry guys, it was my fault, the light was so strong that I had to cover up my eyes." said Jane, sadly. "It's ok,they still got only one goal." replied Nano, "ok, girls! We got to get stronger!" "Right!" yelled the team. Jane picked up the ball and yelled: "Nano!", throwing the ball to her. "Konan, let's make up a new move!" said Nano."Ok!" replied Konan, running beside Nano. They both jumped up in the sky and yelled: "Twin Barrange!", kicking the ball at the same time. The ball was full with Lighting, Fire, Earth and Darkness. "Pink Shield!" yelled the defenders, forming a pink shield. But, the shot was full with power and energy that it broke the shield, like it was glass. "Flower's Hold!" yelled Angela. But, the shot broke Flower's Hold, and it was a goal! "Casey!" yelled Angela. "Violet, let's do it!" said Casey. "Ok!" replied Violet. The girls jumped as high as Nano and Konan jumped and yelled: "Colorful Ball!", kicked the ball at the same time. The ball was full of color, like a rainbow. "The Torches!" yelled Rin, bringing torches out of the ground. Rin stopped the ball. "Lola!" yelled Rin. "Lexi!" yelled Lola. "Nano!" yelled Lexi. "Helena and Konan, hurry!" yelled Nano, running with ball. Konan and Helena ran up to Nano, Helena is on the left of Nano, and Konan is on Nano's right side. Nano passed the ball to Helena, then Helena kicked it back to Nano, and a blue line in between herself and Nano, then Nano did the same with Konan, then Konan kicked the ball up and they kicked the ball all at the same time and yelled: "Connect Three!" The ball was full of blue light. "Flower's Catch!" yelled Angela. Of Course, it was stronger than that stupid catch, so it was a goal! "Two more goals to go, and we win!" said Nano, happily. The first half was done.